Kiss the girl, Boomer
by Anna Cecitzel de Tao
Summary: ¡Fluff! La quinta vez que… A la mierda, ¿a quién quería engañar? Todas las veces que había intentado besar a la chica se le habían venido abajo gracias a su timidez o alguna causa externa llamada hermanos mayores… Ay, qué más daba. Al final sí había logrado su objetivo: Boomer había podido besar a Miyako.


_Hola, ¿cómo han estado?_

_Antes de comenzar quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones:_

_*Este fic está ligeramente basado en la canción de __**Ashley Tisdale**__: __**Kiss the Girl**__. De hecho, son pocos los versos que utilicé de la canción para elaborar el fic. Si la conocen, sabrán inmediatamente qué fragmentos utilicé._

_*Esta historia participa en el reto temático de junio "__**Canciones**__", del foro "__**Power Z**__"._

* * *

_Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z, no me pertenece._

* * *

**Kiss the girl, Boomer.**

**I**

La primera vez que Boomer intentó darle un beso a Miyako fue cuando se encontraban ambos en la biblioteca de su escuela, después de entregar una libreta recién encontrada en el salón de clases.

Esa libreta, decorada con estampas y forros azules, hizo que sus hermanos comenzaran a burlarse de él, y le insistieran para que la devolviera personalmente. No tuvo otra opción que buscarla por el instituto para devolver aquella pertenencia de Gotokuji, la Powerpuff celeste.

Pasó diez minutos, si no es que más, intentando encontrarla por todos lados hasta que, harto, entró a la biblioteca de pura desesperación. Sólo así pudo verla caminar hacia el último pasillo de estantes llenos de gruesos libros de la sección de física, entrando en ese dichoso pasillo.

El menor de los Rowdyruff tragó saliva y apretó la libreta que sostenía, caminando hacia la dirección que Miyako había tomado. Estaba nervioso, no había por qué negarlo; a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores, él fue el primero en fijarse en las mujeres, si saben a qué me refiero.

La miró intentando bajar uno de los gruesos libros que no alcanzaba, parada de puntitas y estirándose lo más que podía. Al final, no lo logró y sólo lanzó un suspiro. Boomer se acercó a paso decidido y, estirándose sólo un poco, pudo alcanzar el libro por el que luchaba la rubia, haciéndola a ella sobresaltar.

―Aquí tienes ―comentó el rubio, formando una ligera sonrisa. Miyako, quien en ese momento había colocado sus manos en su pecho, no ocultando su sorpresa, sonrió y tomó el libro.

―Muchas gracias, Boomer ―contestó, riendo un poco y cerrando los ojos. Boomer no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le salía del pecho y que la sangre viajaba tan rápido por sus venas que se estancaba en sus mejillas. En algo tenía que ver la hermosa sonrisa de la chica, la otra proporción de su nerviosismo fue cuando se percató de lo cercano que estaba el rostro de Miyako al suyo.

Interpuso la libreta entre ambos rostros, haciendo sobresaltar a la chica de cabellos dorados.

―Ol-olvidaste esto en el salón. Sólo vine a devolvértelo.

Y sin más, Boomer dejó el cuaderno sobre los libros de los estantes y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, dejando un camino de polvo y muchas hojas volando detrás de sí, junto a muchas niñas despeinadas, gritando alteradas, aturdidas y enojadas.

Mas si sólo se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, hubiera podido ver el sonrojo de la chica mientras estrechaba el cuaderno contra su pecho y formaba una sonrisa.

* * *

**II**

La segunda vez que Boomer intentó besar a Miyako fue justo cuando la encontró en el supermercado, haciendo sus compras con una pequeña canasta mientras que el empujaba un carrito grande y cargado.

Lo único que detestaba de sus hermanos era que siempre lo obligaban a hacer las compras para la despensa. Después de alejarse un poco de sus papeles como villanos de la ciudad ―aunque siempre harían bromas a los ciudadanos, de eso no había duda― todos se ocupaban de diferentes cosas en la casa del mono que los creó. Y él siempre será quien haga compras y la cena.

Dejó de pensar en dónde mierda conseguiría las herramientas para Mojo cuando la vio a unos metros de distancia, intentando decidir cuál de los dos _tetra pack_ de jugos de naranja llevaría. Sólo supo que era una señal para, por lo menos, hablarle y acompañarla.

―Te recomiendo el segundo: tiene un mejor sabor ―comentó luego de acercarse a la ojiceleste, haciéndola sobresaltarse y girarse bruscamente.

Al percatarse de que era Boomer, sólo suspiró y miró una vez más ambos envases. Asintió y metió a la canasta el recomendado por Boomer y dejó en su lugar el otro, caminando segundos después junto al rubio.

Ambos pasaron platicando de cosas sin sentido hasta que llegaron al pasillo de los cereales. Miyako, tal cual la escena de la biblioteca, intentaba alcanzar una caja que estaba a estantes de altura donde su esfuerzo fue en balde y suspiró, cansada. Igual que esa vez, Boomer se acercó y, estirándose un poco, alcanzó la caja, entregándola con una sonrisa.

―Gracias ―dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la caja.

Ella estaba acostumbrada que al sonreír cerraba sus ojos, así que esa vez no fue la excepción. Tal fue esa distracción que, en vez de tomar la caja por una lateral, tomó la mano del Rowdyruff azul, haciendo que ambos se miraran sonrojados.

Algo en su interior le gritaba que comenzara a correr lejos de ella, otra voz lo obligaba a quedarse y acercarse lentamente a su rostro, entrelazando su dedo índice con el de ella.

¡Lo estaba logrando! Podía besarla, estaba seguro. Si no pudiera, Miyako lo habría alejado desde segundos atrás, pero no lo hacía. No importaban las miradas de curiosidad de los demás clientes, él la besaría.

O, bueno, eso hubiera hecho si no fuera porque un pequeño niño tiró una fila de cajas de cereal al suelo, justo a su lado, haciendo que ambos miraran el origen del ruido, con sus rostros sonrojados.

Boomer fue el primero en reaccionar.

―¡Lo si-siento! ―gritó, dejando la caja entre la mano de Miyako antes de salir corriendo del pasillo con dirección a las cajas de pago, donde las demás personas le lanzaron una mirada curiosa al verlo correr de aquella manera.

Si tan sólo la timidez no lo hubiera abordado y se hubiera quedado unos segundos más, hubiera apreciado el hermoso brillo en los ojos de la chica, la que se sonrojó mientras apretaba su mano contra su pecho.

* * *

**III**

La tercera vez que Boomer intentó besar a Miyako fue después de un día lleno de trabajos para la materia de historia.

Él, su hermano mayor, Butch, y la Powerpuff verde, Kaoru, estaban reunidos en la casa de la rubia, listos para hacer el trabajo más importante de sus vidas.

Bueno, Boomer y Miyako estaban listos. Butch y Kaoru llevaban más de media hora peleando y diciéndose de majaderías.

―¡Mira, pedazo de gusano verde mal parido, será mejor que te arrepientas o si no…!

―¡Oh, qué miedo, la marimacha con problemas de agresión me está amenazando! ¡¿Qué me vas a hacer?!

Boomer suspiró mientras seguía mordisqueando su lápiz al ver a su hermano y a Kaoru pelear como niños infantes de cinco años. A pesar de eso, él sabía bien que ambos se amaban en secreto. Pero bien en secreto.

Miyako leía el libro para saber más o menos de qué iba su tema, así que ella técnicamente los ignoraba a ambos. Al mirar a Boomer, éste le lanzó una seña para calmar a los dos tipos que casi se molían a golpes dentro de la casa. Qué suerte que la abuelita de Miyako no estaba o si no…

―Basta, chicos ―habló la rubia, mas ésta fue ignorada―. Chicos… ―Intentó una vez más, pero de nuevo fue ignorada―. Oh, Dios, chicos… ―Esos dos estaban ignorándola por completo, así que no tuvo de otra más que chocar el grueso libro contra la mesa, haciendo un sonido tan estruendoso que las dos personas que peleaban habían callado al instante debido a aquel susto brindado. Miyako respiró dos veces, sintiendo como la vena de su sien se desinflamaba―. Haber, ahora que ya tengo su atención, será mejor que comencemos con esto.

―Pero…

―Pero nada. Este trabajo vale la mitad de la calificación final, y no pienso reprobar por su culpa. Lo digo como amiga, no lo tomen a mal. Así que ahora tomen sus libros, ábranlos en la página noventa y ocho y comienza a leer, Butch. Y no quiero oír una queja o un insulto más.

Sin más, todos hicieron lo que la rubia ordenó. Bueno, Miyako enojada daba más miedo que Kaoru y Butch juntos.

Al final del día, pudieron adelantar un pequeño pedazo de toda la tarea. Tenían tres días más, así que era un gran avance para esos cuatro.

Cuando Butch y Kaoru se despidieron de Miyako, e inmediatamente siguieron peleando mientras caminaban por la acera, Boomer aprovechó la oportunidad para quedase unos segundos antes de despedirse de la rubia.

―Esos dos son un caso ―susurró el rubio mirando el rostro de la chica. Tal vez la hubiera besado de despedida, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y sólo extendió su mano, un tanto sonrojado―. Te veré mañana, Miyako.

Ante eso, Miyako estrechó la mano, sonriendo un tanto confundida. Y sin más, el pecoso dio media vuelta y marchó como un soldado rígido saliendo de los terrenos de la propiedad de la familia Gotokuji.

Miyako se despidió con un ademán de mano, tocando su mejilla derecha sonrojada. Por alguna razón, ese maldoso de Boomer le estaba causando extrañas sensaciones que la hacían sonrojar ante cualquier cosa. Y eso le pareció tierno.

* * *

**IV**

La cuarta vez que Boomer intentó darle un beso a Miyako fue en la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de la menor de las Akatsutsumi.

La Powerpuff rosa había planeado la fiesta de su hermanita desde hace unos meses. Obviamente, sus dos amigas se ofrecieron a ayudar. Invitó a todos los compañeros de la pequeña con tal de que estos guardaran el secreto de la sorpresa.

Ese día, los Rowdyruff Boys pasaban _casualmente_ por la casa de Momoko y, al darse cuenta de que Miyako, Kaoru y el idiota de Sakamoto ―a opinión de Brick― estaban ahí, adornando felizmente la casa, Boomer y Butch, a órdenes de Brick, decidieron ayudarles a adornar. Al principio, Kaoru y Sakamoto se habían negado: eran los maldosos de la escuela, no permitirían que arruinaran esa sorpresa, mas a petición de Miyako para darles una oportunidad argumentando que necesitaban ayuda o si no, no acabarían pronto, ambos aceptaron.

Momoko, al verlos ahí, pegó el grito en el cielo a tal grado de asustar a los amigos de Kuriko. Después de escuchar las razones de Miyako, no hizo otra cosa más que aceptar la ayuda, con tal de que el resto del día se comportaran como civilizados y no como orangutanes en celo.

Todo fue perfecto: Kuriko en verdad se sorprendió al llegar a casa con sus padres y escuchar gritar a todos sus conocidos el clásico «sorpresa» al verla entrar. El resto del día, absolutamente todos se la pasaron bien. Bueno, casi todos: Brick algún día se quedaría con esa boca torcida si no dejaba de ver a Momoko muy cerca de Sakamoto y actuar como un celoso.

Boomer le encargó a Butch que cuidara de Brick, él tenía que ir al baño.

―Sí, claro, el _baño_. No te preocupes, casanova, no matará a nadie. Tú ve con Miyako.

Obviamente, él se sonrojo y caminó lentamente hasta encontrarla sirviendo un poco de ponche a dos amigos de Kuriko. Boomer se acercó a ella a paso decidido. A la mierda el resto del mundo: besaría a Miyako en esos momentos.

Sí, eso pensó hasta que tocó su hombro y se congeló.

―Oh, Boomer, ¿necesitas algo? ―Miyako, con toda su amabilidad, preguntó al ojiazul quien sólo pudo asentir extrañamente.

―Eh, sí. Miyako…

Calló al escuchar los gritos de los niños quienes jugaban alegremente en el patio de la casa. Boomer hizo una mueca de disgusto y miró a Miyako, ella le hizo una señal para que la siguiera y ambos comenzaron a entrar a la casa de la pelirroja. Al llegar a la cocina y darse cuenta de que el sonido se disipó, Boomer decidió retomar lo que había pensado desde hace un mes, tal vez.

―Bueno, ¿qué me decías…?

Ahora, por primera vez en todos sus encuentros, Miyako había sido la que calló repentinamente al ver acercar decididamente al rubio, tomándole de la mano y arrinconándola con el fregadero de la cocina sin levantar la cabeza. Boomer estaba decidido: el momento era perfecto por el simple hecho de estar solos. Levantó el rostro y tomó el rostro de la rubia, haciéndola sonrojar.

Tal vez eso era una señal: jamás sabría si Miyako sentía lo mismo que él si no intentaba algo. Pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle con palabras, ¿por qué no mejor con acciones? Se acercó lentamente a los labios; su respiración chocaba contra la de ella; comenzó a cerrar los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de besarla…

―¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Him?!

Sí, así de cruel era el destino. O tal vez su hermano. Lo mataría al saber qué sucedía. Lanzando una maldición se acercó a la ventana que daba al patio donde se celebraba la fiesta. Fue seguido segundos después por la chica. Y ahí lo vio: Sakamoto con la cara embarrada de chantillí mirando asesinamente al pelirrojo mayor, quien tenía su mano derecha embarrada de pastel y en su rostro adornaba una sonrisa satisfecha.

Momoko los estaba viendo: esto se estaba saliendo de control. Lo siguiente que Boomer vio fue otro pedazo de pastel volar a la cara de su hermano, haciendo que mirara la mano sucia de la ojirosa.

―¿Qué esperan? ¡Esto es una guerra de pastel! ―gritó repentinamente, haciendo que todos los niños presentes comenzaran a gritar de la emoción. En instantes, todos comenzaron lanzarse el pastel, y obviamente Kuriko fue la primera en embarrar a Momoko.

Boomer suspiró y salió dispuesto a parar aquel error de su hermano mayor. Fue un error ya que en instantes quedó tumbado debido a todo el pastel que le había caído. Dejó a una Miyako confundida con el corazón en la boca y la sangre en sus mejillas en la cocina, haciéndola temblar del nerviosismo. Y cuando Boomer se levantó y quitó el chantillí de los ojos, pudo ver perfectamente las dos figuras de cabelleras pelirrojas besándose e ignorando la pelea.

Mataría a Brick: por su culpa había perdido aquella excelente oportunidad. Y ahora estaba disfrutando, ¿no? ¡No! No le duraría aquella fiesta.

Maldito sea él y el jodido destino que no quería que besara a Miyako.

* * *

**V**

La quinta vez que…

A la mierda, ¿a quién quería engañar? Todas las veces que había intentado besar a la chica se le habían venido abajo gracias a su timidez o alguna causa externa llamada «hermanos mayores». Siempre que lo intentaba, o el nerviosismo lo invadía, o la pena y timidez le atormentaban, o su hermano mayor comenzaba una guerra de pastel.

Suspiró al ver a lo lejos la entrada del gran y cuidado parque de la ciudad. Pasaría ahí el resto del día; tal vez el resto de su vida por ser un cobarde. Sabía que Miyako le gustaba su amigo de la infancia… ¿Takiko?, ¿Tokika?, no le importaba recordarlo; iba a perderla por ese tipo. Él sabía que la única manera de saber si ella también lo quería o no, era de esa forma, ya que su estúpida timidez jamás le dejaría preguntarle, no al menos con palabras.

Se maldijo mientras entraba al parque con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha. Inmediatamente caminó hacia la banca más cercana dispuesto a acostarse y dejar que el sol lo consumiera, a lo mejor aliviaba su pena.

Mas su plan fue arruinado al sentir el picoteo de algo o alguien en su hombro. Quitó su antebrazo de los ojos para ver a aquel odioso que osaba molestarlo. Oh, genial, a la persona que más quería ver en esos momentos.

―¿Miyako? ―preguntó, regañándose casi al instante por aquella pregunta estúpida―, ¿qué haces aquí?

―¿Puedo hablar contigo? ―respondió con otra pregunta. Tenía el ceño arrugado y apretaba su dije en el cuello. Boomer se levantó al instante y asintió, ofreciéndole el asiento recién ocupado por su cabeza.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, a tal grado de que esa palabra se quedaba corta. Boomer jugaba con sus pulgares y Miyako se dedicaba a mirar a los niños jugar, sin dejar ese rostro serio nada común en ella. Escuchó un suspiro de su parte y, armándose de valor, decidió ser él el que hablara.

―Bueno… ¿qué necesi…?

―¿Tú qué harías para hacerle saber a una persona que te gusta? ―preguntó repentinamente haciendo que Boomer la mirara confundido. Miyako en ningún momento dejó de ver a los pequeños en el parque, corriendo de un lado a otro.

―Oye, ¿a qué se debe eso?

―Curiosidad.

Boomer dejó de mirarla. ¿Qué le diría? Es decir, él estaba igual que ella, aunque a diferencia de que, podía apostar, Miyako lo preguntaba para practicarlo con el tipo Takiko. Bueno, ya la había perdido, ¿qué más daba? Tampoco podía hacer que ella sufriera, además no la podía secuestrar. Bastante manchado estaba su historial.

―Qué preguntas ―susurró, rascándose la nuca―. ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo haría? ―Miró el brillo curioso que emanaban las pupilas celestes de su compañera―: intentaría por todos los medios en hacérselo saber. Puedes preguntarle directamente o intentar algo más…

―¿Romántico? ―Boomer asintió, recargado su espalda en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos.

―¿Por qué no intentas besarle? Sea quien sea, apuesto a que estará feliz de saber que tú estás interesada en aquella persona.

Si tan sólo hubiera abierto los ojos, Boomer hubiera apreciado el hermoso carmesí de las mejillas de Miyako. Ella sonrió.

―Tienes razón ―contestó después de unos segundos de silencio, levantándose de la banca y mirando decidida hacia la nada―. Lo intentaré ahora mismo. Gracias.

Boomer no dijo ni hizo nada: él no quería verla correr lejos de él a buscar a aquella persona que tanto quería su Miyako. Tal vez iría por aquel tipo que había olvidado el nombre; o por qué no por uno de sus admiradores; o quizá…

El Rowdyruff azul abrió los ojos sorprendido al sentir un peso extra sobre sus hombros. Su corazón de aceleró y le temblaron las manos al ver a Miyako a centímetros de su rostro, arrodillada sobre la banca, a su lado, y siendo ella la que se recargaba sobre sus hombros.

El mundo se le vino abajo y sólo existió ella cuando, de un movimiento rápido y decidido, unió sus labios formando un beso tierno e inocente entre ambos.

Boomer estaba besando a Miyako, ¡la estaba besando! Le venía valiendo queso si no fue él quien dio el primer paso, ¡Miyako le respondía a esos sentimientos y era lo único que le importaba!

Lo único irónico era que cuatro veces intentó besarla y siempre fallaba, y la única vez que ni lo pensó, lo había logrado. Bueno, en retórica fue ella, ¿verdad?, pero se entiende el punto. ¿Acaso el destino lo odiaba de tal manera en arruinarle y deprimirle así?

Ay, qué más daba. Al final sí había logrado su objetivo: Boomer había podido besar a Miyako.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Finales que no me convencen del todo pero el fic en sí está bien, ¿no?_

_Bien, es todo. Espero y les haya gustado. Me costó trabajo hacerlo (estúpido bloqueo), y perdón por la tardanza, u.u._

_Espero y esto sea lo que buscaban en este reto. Y si no pues… pues al menos lo intenté, XDDD._

_Un besote. Nos leemos. Bye._


End file.
